The Phantom Within
by Amnagreile99
Summary: When Danny Fenton's parents start building a ghost portal in the basement, Danny can't help but think nothing good can come from it. But when he takes a look inside and accidentally presses a button he shouldn't have pressed, Danny discovers some things are worth reconsidering.
1. Chapter 1: Expirements, Sweet Expirement

This is my first story and I'm really excited to see how it turns out!

This story takes place just before Danny Fenton becomes half-ghost and right afterwards. It does NOT include any episode in it; this just what I think should have been in the pilot, explaining everything, instead of the meat ghost. FYI: I Heart DANNY PHANTOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (but I wish I did!) (Danny's POV = Danny's point of view)

**Chapter 1: Experiments, Sweet Experiments**

**Danny's POV**

"Danny, my boy! Why don't you come and give your dad a little help, would you?" My dad asked me, poking his head into my room while I was doing a spaceship launch simulation on my computer.

" Coz' I don't want to?" I whispered under my breath.

It was getting boring, watching my dad tinker around down in the basement with that portal he was obsessed with. Sure, it was interesting the first few days when he explained the dimension where ghosts live, but that was 3 months ago. Now he and mom were just fooling around with this huge hole in the wall. I didn't argue, I just shut down my computer and followed him downstairs.

The portal was more impressive than the last time I had saw it. It had blue and green stripes all the way around and was circular, covered in metal plates. A bunch of wires were laying on the floor and a panel right next to the portal had a whole bunch of buttons and levers. The rest of the lab looked the same, tons of beakers and inventions to kill ghosts with, or..uh...re-kill them with, I guess.

"Danny, son, would you come over here and look at this?" My dad asked me, his fingers poking around a box of green machinery.

I walked over and saw the box was filled with tons of ghost hunting guns and nets. My dad, ghost hunter extrordinaire, huh, I guess that would be impressive, if he had ever managed to actually catch a ghost. I never really got exactly **why** he was obssesed with ghosts but whenever I asked him, he launced into a long story about how he met mom, which was gross. I just went along with the crazy gadgets and didn't ask questions.

"MADDIE! Can you come down and take a look at the Fenton ghost portal!" My dad yelled, mom was way better at the technology stuff than him.

"Sure! Jack, can I bring Jazz with me for some mother-daughter time?" My mom answered him, dragging down my sister Jazz, psycologist -in-training.

Okay, mabye I should back up and say something about my family. I've got my dad, Jack Fenton, who is forever dressed in an XXXL bright orange jumpsuit and blabs about ghosts to anyone who might ask anything to do with it. Good mental picture? Great. Then there's my mom, Maddie Fenton, who is forever dressed in a blue jumpsuit and is more the tech for the gadgets. Next, there's my sister, Jazmine Fenton, or as everyone calls her, Jazz. She is basically a mini-adult and treats me like I'm 5 even though I'm actually 14. Which I sometimes don't mind, because she gets me out of ghost talks with my dad. Finally, there's me, I'm Danny Fenton, although my real name is Daniel. I usually wear a plain white shirt, red oval in the center and blue jeans. Now back to our regular family time programming, Ghost nuts.

"I can't believe you guys! Exposing this poor, young child to your ghost antics in a crucial time in his life!" My sister accused, the second she saw me.

I was used to this and, ironic enough, so were my parents. I've been in a "crucial time in my life" since I was shown my first ghost hunting gadget, which I think was when I was 7. I think I'll be in a "crucial time in my life" for the rest of my life.

Being a scientists kid is always going to get you some bullies. But being a **failed** scientists kid is gonna make you a bullies epicenter, trust me, I know. No friends, tons of bullies, well, I shouldn't say **no** friends, I've got my two **best **friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. I've known both of them since it feels forever, they're the only ones who know to feel akward. Sam's a goth and Tucker's a "techno geek," as he prefers. Speaking of my only friends, I was supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago at the Nasty Burger, the main hangout for Casper High students.

"Dad? Mom? I've kinda gotta go, you know, meet Sam and uh.. Tucker? Can I... you know... go?" I asked no one in particular

"Oh, of course sweetie! Just don't be to long, me and you father want to show you when we first turn on the portal!" My mom answered

"Kay, thanks mom. I'll see you late- wait, did you just say the portal's done? Like, finished?"

The portal was done already? Man, that was fast! They said it would take 6 months! They finished it in half of that! Wow, they spend way too much time down here. Well, anyway, I was free to go! I ran upstairs and called Sam's cell number, figuring they were already at Nasty Burger and pigging out.

"_Danny? Where have you been! Me and Tucker are already eating and we've been here for 15 minutes! I know you're bad at time management but seriously!" _Sam complained, brining up my unfortunate habit of being late for **everything**.

"Sorry Sam, dad made me stick around to see the portal again. Guess what? It's done! They cut the building time in half!"

"_Really? Oh wow, but that still dosen't let you off the hook. Get down here! NOW!" _CLICK

Man, I forgot how pushy Sam is! She has no patience. I wonder how her boyfriend will deal when she yells at him for being late. I ran out the door and hopped on my scooter, zooming down the road. Now that I had a moment to myself, I noticed the trees swaying slightly and it was as if the world stood still for a moment. Everything seemed, peaceful, for once. But then, moment over, I squealed to a stop by the Nasty Burger and parked my scooter. I walked into the resturaunt and looked for my two friends, at our usual table. Then I spotted Sam and Tucker waving me over and walked over to them. I slid into my usual spot and smiled, I felt so **normal** and relaxed.

"Hey slowpoke, where have you been? We've been waiting for 20 minutes and already ate!" Tucker said, finishing his huge burger off, no onions or vegetables as a side.

"Yeah Danny, how long could working on a portal to another dimension take?" Sam continued, stifling a laugh

"Sorry guys, Dad wouldn't let me go until he finished the thing and- OH MY GOD SAM, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**I just posted chapter 1 and am so excited to start on chapter 2! Thanks for the people who actually are reading this story even though they already know what happens.**

**Hope everyone has a great christmas!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (unless I became a millionaire in 4 hours and bought Danny Phantom, which hasn't happened.)(Sam's POV = Sam's Point Of View)**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

**Sam's POV**

I don't understand why Danny was freaking out, it was just a dress! Okay, I don't think Danny or Tucker have ever seen me in a SKIRT, let alone a dress. But he didn't have to scream it at the top of his lungs for the whole restaurant to hear! I blame this whole mess on my mom, just by the way, SHE was the one who put this thing on me and glued the zipper shut. At least it didn't have any flowers on it and was a fairly dark color.

"You're... you're wearing a...a...a...a dress! But you've never worn a dress in your life!" Danny stuttered, shocked I was wearing a feminine type of clothing.

"Yeah, and you're wearing pants!" I shot back at him, which he didn't really deserve, I guess.

"Can you tell me WHY you're wearing a...a...a dress? Coz' I thought you hated all feminine clothing and...and...and, you're wearing a dress!" Danny said

"I think we've established that I am wearing a dress, but the reason is my mom ambushed me and glued the zipper shut, trapping me in this thing all day!" I explained for the second time that day.

"Hey man, I still haven't gotten used to this thing but you don't hear me shoutin' it to the world." Tucker argued.

"Sorry Sam, but you caught me by surprise and, well, I don't handle surprises well." Danny apologized

"So, tell us about the portal thing that's goin' on in your basement!" I blurted, "It's done right? So when are we gonna see it!"

"Yeah, I'll take you guys over soon, when mom and dad turn it on and unleash hell on those ghosts, okay?"

Danny was still eyeing my dress, as though he couldn't believe it, which was kind of disturbing. But I had more to think about, the ghost portal was opening and I was gonna see it firsthand! As soon as the thing was gonna open, I was gonna be there! I just had to wait a little bit longer and 3 months of digging and yelling would pay off. Danny looked so cute, with his cocky smile and his baby blue eyes and his jet-black hair and- I was staring. Again. I've really got to stop doing that!

"You almost done Danny? I wanna see the portal!" Tucker whined, watching Danny finish off his burger.

"Okay, let's go!" Danny cried, burger done, paid for and tipped.

Finally! We dashed outside and ran, right into Dash Baxter, the school bully. Of all the Casper High students Dash could pick on, Danny seemed to be his favorite. Although I have no idea why. Dash stopped, grinned, and lifted Danny up by his t-shirt, yanking him off the ground.

"Hey Fen-turd! I don't think you've had you're daily dose of BUTKICKING!" Dash screamed, punching Danny right in the nose.

He continued to beat up Danny, hitting everything he could, nose, cheek and chin, until he dropped Danny and he crumpled to the ground, out-cold. Dash burst out laughing and lead his football buddies in to the Nasty Burger.

"DANNY!" Me and Tucker yelled in unison, running over to where Danny lay in a crumpled in a heap, semiconscious.

Danny groaned and stirred but didn't open his eyes. We dragged him over to our bikes and tried waking him up. He was really out this time, usually Danny woke up 15 seconds after hitting the floor. About 2 minutes later, Danny sat up and held his head in his hands, groaning and wincing in pain.

"Oh man, how long was I out? Dash really got me this time." Danny said, his voice strained.

"Bout' 2 minutes, I think that was a new personal record!" I answered, trying to cheer him up.

"Someday, I'm gonna beat Dash up so hard, he'll cry!" Danny said.

"Just forget about him, let's go!" I interrupped, grabbing our bikes and hopping on.

We all rode down the street, Danny still a bit groggy from the beat-down. Taking a shortcut, we passed the Amity Park Park, full of trees and benches. We shot past a bunch of little kids playing hopscotch and saw a huge shadow looming above us.

Danny's house. A huge FentonWorks sign hung from a giant spaceship looking thing above the house, a mix of mechanical and bricks. I still was amazed at the house even though I've been coming here for years.

We parked our bikes and ran inside, right up to Danny's room. Danny sat in his usual spot on the bed, I smushed into a bean bag and Tucker sat on a bright chair in the corner.

"When are we gonna see it! C'mon!" I whined impatiently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my dad will call us when it's ready. Just. Be. Patient" Danny said slowly, as if I was stupid.

"DANNY! COME DOWNSTAIRS, THE PORTAL'S READY!" I heard Danny's dad yell from the basement.

"Yes! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I cried, grabbing both my friends arms and yanking them down the stairs.

Dashing down the stairs, two at a time, we reached the main floor. I turned abrubtly and sent Tucker flying into the couch.

"Sorry Tuck! Get up and C'MON!" I screamed, dragging him downstairs, his head banging on the stairs.

At the bottom, I stopped and stared, the portal was complete!

* * *

**Awesome or what? This is my second chapter and I think it's going pretty well**

**Review and have a great Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Portal

**I've only got a couple reviews but im trying to keep my update breaks brief for those who actually are enjoying this story! Hope this chapter is good and worth the wait! This is the first chapter where I bring Jazz's POV into this.**

**I've basically turned this chapter into the Danny Phantom Theme Song but added some minor changes.**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't become a millionaire (except in Monopoly) and bought DP yet, so I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Portal**

**Danny's POV**

Poor Tucker, after getting his arm wrenched and hitting his head 13 times on the stairs, I didn't think he could still be conscious. But he's tough and thank god for that. So any way, we were at the bottom of the stairs. I saw my mom and dad in front of the portal, welding some last few pieces together. The portal had less wires on the floor and the panel beside it had been screwed in tighter.

"Danny, son! Are you ready for the unleashing of GHOSTS! Just a few more adjustments and we'll be done!" My dad said, putting down his welder.

Sam squealed, I cringed, and Tucker covered his ears. She dragged both of us over to the corner and shoved us down onto the floor.

"So, you guys excited? We're finally gonna see the portal! And I've got just the thing for this!" Sam said, pulling out a camera.

"Sam! My dad said that there shouldn't be any evidence until they're ready to reveal it!" I gasped, grabbing the camera out of her hands.

"Don't worry! This picture's goin' straight into my scrapbook!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, yanking it back.

"Fine, but that picture does not leave your scrapbook or there's gonna be trouble." I sighed, giving in.

Great, I had to worry that Sam might spill the beans. My life can never be simple, can it? Tucker walked upstairs and came back with a damp bandage on his arm. He must have cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Sam is WAY too strong.

Danny! Are you still here? You shouldn't have stayed down here!" Jazz cried, pushing me and my friends up the stairs.

"Jazz! I really want to see this!" I argued, stomping down the stairs and right up to the portal. "And you can't stop me!"

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

My little brother can be, well, stubborn. He doesn't think ahead and thinks he's older than he really is. And since my ghost-obssesed parents started building that silly portal, he's been getting more and more upset with me. I just want to help him and he thinks that I push into his "private time."

"Jazz! I really want to see this! And you can't stop me!" Danny cried, marching right up to the portal and standing his ground.

"Danny, you don't need to be here! This might scar you for life!" I cried, trying everything I could to pull him away from the giant colorful hole in the wall.

Danny is always trying to do things his own way. But I didn't think that he would be this determined to see the portal open! I let go of my little brother and calmly walked upstairs. If he wanted to watch a light show, fine. But I certainly wouldn't be there to show I was okay with it. I grabbed my book bag and decided to get away from the craziness. I walked out the door and headed down the street for the library, the only place I could really think. Maybe I could actually work a little on my psychology!

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I'm happy Danny stood up to his sister. She is always keeping us from watching cool things but I guess Danny was either REALLY determined or really pissed. Either way, I was cool.

"Okay guys, ready for the portal? It's done!" I heard Danny's mom say.

Finally! Danny and Tucker turned around and high-fived, ready for the show.

"Turn it on! C'mon! It's done!" I screamed, maybe a little TOO enthusiastically.

I was excited, okay? leave me alone!

"Okay! Here we go!" Danny's dad said, grabbing two plugs.

He stood beside Danny's mom, the two wearing identical smiles. Me, Danny and Tucker sat wide-eyed as Jack Fenton connected the two plugs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think about 5 well-meaning sparks came out of the portal, but other than that, nothing. The portal stayed dark and dull. The portal was a bust. Danny's dad and mom's smiles became glum and they dropped the plugs.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get some fudge." Danny's dad blubbered, tears streaming down his face.

They walked upstairs and we all sat, staring at the non-working portal.

"Well, wasn't expecting that." I said.

Then I got a great idea, but as most of my great idea's, Danny wouldn't like it.

"How about you go inside? Just for a little bit, please?" I begged Danny.

"What? No! And it doesn't work anyway. You heard my dad." Danny answered.

Of course, boring old Danny.

"Please! Haven't you ever wondered what's inside?" I argued. "And look, there's even a cool jumpsuit for you to wear when you're inside!" I tempted.

I held up a black and white jumpsuit. Black boots and gloves, white bottoms and mid-reaching top with a black belt and collar, reaching up into a turtleneck. Right in the center was a sticker of Danny's dad's face.

Danny looked from the jumpsuit to the busted portal and sighed. Yes! Being annoying does have advantages!

"Fine, hand it over. I'll put it on and go inside. And besides, I always wondered what awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal." Danny said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Here, put this on." I said, offering him the jumpsuit.

"Dude, this is way exciting, hurry up!" Tucker squealed, hopping up and down.

Danny held the suit when I had another great idea.

"Hold up for one sec." I interrupted, holding up my camera.

I took a picture and laughed, Danny blinked, the flash blinded him for a second. He put on the suit and zipped it up all the way. Me and Tucker burst out laughing. He still had his dad's face on the suit. I walked up and tore it of, checking for any lingering pieces.

"There, can't have you walking around with your dad's face on your shirt now, can we?" I said.

"Ha ha Sam, I'm only gonna be in there for a second, but thanks." Danny smirked.

I smiled, it's kind of hard not to when Danny smiles at you in his cocky sort of way.

"Okay, I'm going in" Danny said, walking carefully over to the portal.

"Danny? Just be careful, okay? Promise me." I asked.

He smiled. stopping at the frame, he turned and faced me.

"Don't worry, I will. It's just an empty portal. What's the worst that could happen?" Danny reassured me.

Me and Tucker watched as Danny put one hand on the frame and hopped up. We stared as he walked into the defunct portal.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ghost I Never Knew (Me)

**I've been getting some very positive reviews and am really proud of myself. I had a great Christmas (BTW) and got pretty good gifts.**

**This chapter is where everything begins. VOILA! Chapter 4!**

**Sorry I haven't included Tucker very much in this story. I just like working from Sam and Danny's POV'S more.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Danny Phantom in Chapter 1, 2 or 3, do you seriously think I would own him now? (Just to answer your question, NO!) (Waaaaaa)**

(_Last Chapter:__"It's just an empty portal. What's the worst that could happen?" Danny reassured me._

_Me and Tucker watched as Danny put one hand on the frame and hopped up. We stared as he walked into the defunct portal.)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Danny's POV**

I seriously regretted walking in here. But Sam just will not give up, especially when she really wants something.

So I was walking through the portal, really dark and really messy. I tripped on some wires on the way in but didn't fall. I turned around and saw Sam and Tucker watching me from outside the portal. The portal was long, like, 10 meters long. I noticed something at the back**(*)** but didn't run to check it out, just in case I wiped out. I looked around and really saw the thing up close. Then I glanced down, I was glowing! The portal was like those glow-in-the-dark mini-golf courses. Cool!

This thing was amazing! I really underestimated my parents, they did know what they were doing. Well, to an extent. I ran my hand across the wall, feeling for all those bumps and kinks. Then I tripped again! I was so clumsy sometimes, it was amazing I didn't get bruises from just walking to school!

"You okay in there dude?" called Tucker from his spot outside the portal.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." I answered.

Man, what did they think was gonna happen to me in here? It was a broken portal!

"Danny? Watch out for those wires coming up in front of you, they're pretty tricky!" warned Sam.

I turned forward just to spot some wires right in front of me. I stopped and faced my friends again.

"Guys? I think it's good. I walked inside and you saw, okay? Can I come out now?" I asked, but I already knew the answer before it became a sentence.

"No! You have to go all the way to the back! C'mon, please?" cried Sam, pleading me to finish the task.

"Fine! But after I come out, I'm not going back in!" I resolved.

Sam always wanted people to see things through to the end. So I sighed and took a step forward to finish the journey, except that I tripped AGAIN on the wires on the floor. Even though Sam warned me about them in advance! But I didn't worry about that now, I was falling! I put my hand against the wall to steady myself and heard a small BEEP. I looked at where my hand was and saw an ON button.

Some bright light came from the very back of the portal and I was blinded. Then something hit me hard in the stomach but it didn't feel like a solid thing. More like really hard water, liquid. But then there was nothing but bright white blindness and excruciating pain, all over me. Somewhere, faintly, I heard a loud scream but soon realized it was ME screaming. _God, I sound like a girl, _I thought. After that, I wasn't capable of thought.

It was too painful for me to bear, I wanted it to end. I felt like my bones were vibrating, my molecules completely rearranging. I felt my legs moving, but they were numb. I vaguely saw the entrance to the portal becoming closer and closer until I saw the floor and heard two voices, one female and one male, screaming my name over and over. I saw a face looking at me, female, with short black hair and purple lipstick. Other than that, I saw black and white.

I felt myself being dragged across a smooth surface. Then I felt nothing at all. No more colors surrounded me, my eyes were closing and the white was being replaced by blackness. I couldn't hear, see, or think. And then I couldn't do anything. I fell unconscious and I felt like I was floating. If this was what dying felt like, I was okay with it.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

This was all my fault! If I had let Danny come out, he wouldn't be like this! I was crying, staring down at him. He actually looked peaceful. After I got over the shock that my best friend had been electrocuted, I noticed Danny didn't look like... well... Danny. He had snow-white hair and the blacks and whites on the jumpsuit he was wearing were switched. God, I was so stupid! I was wondering about the colors of a jumpsuit while my friend was unconscious and steaming!

"Oh God! Danny! Please don't die, please don't die!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Dude! Wake up! Danny!" Tucker cried.

But Danny still didn't wake up. His messy black-hair-turned-white fell across his face and I brushed it away softly. Only then did I notice something. Danny was glowing. Then something weird happened, his body flickered. Like I could still feel it but it was like he went invisible for a second.

"Hey, did you see that? He just went like, invisible for a second. And why is Danny glowing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta move him before his parents come down and see their only son unconscious and the ghost portal on!" Tucker said.

It was true. The ghost portal was glowing green and swirling. When did that happen? We didn't have time for that though. We had to move Danny now! Me and Tucker both grabbed an arm and dragged Danny behind some empty boxes marked "GHOST WEAPONS." We piled them on top of each other to form a type of wall just as we heard Danny's dad come downstairs.

"Danny? Are you there son? Well I guess they left while I was getting some fudge Oh my- MADDIE! Come down here!" I heard Danny's dad scream.

"What is it honey?" I heard some thumping, Danny's mom most probably. "Oh honey! It works! MMMWHA!" cried Maddie Fenton.

Eeww, they kissed and it even SOUNDED gross.

"Come on Jack, let's go celebrate!" I heard Danny's parents walk upstairs, shouting about them being geniuses.

-**line break-**

Danny breathed in deep, he was waking up! I silently did a YES fist pump and kneeled closer, watching for any sign that he was conscious.

"Tucker! he's waking up! He's gonna be okay!" I whispered excitedly.

Tucker let out a breath of relief, his face changing to calmness. I felt my muscles relax, I realized that I had been tensing up. Me and Tucker watched as Danny began to wake up.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Everything hurt. My legs, arms, body and face. Even my fingers and toes. My eyes opened wide and I sat up, Oh man, bad idea. I wimpered and lay back down. I saw Sam and Tucker looking at me strange, like I was a freak.

"Ohhh, guys, what happened?" I asked groggily.

"Danny! I don't know, you tell me! All I saw was you trip and then there was a big flash of light, you came stumbling out and fell, out-cold." answered Sam, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. Then I saw my arm, the glove was white, and glowing. I pushed away Sam and stood up.

"Guys, why am I glowing?" I asked.

"Well dude, we don't really know." Tucker answered, looking uncertain.

"Danny? I just thought you would like to know, uh... your eyes... they're... uh... green." Sam told me, pointing at my eyes.

What?! My eyes were green? But my eyes are blue! I ran upstairs and dashed upstairs, feeling weightless. I ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes weren't the only thing that had had a color change, I had snow-white hair and my eyes were glowing green! I ran to my bedroom and saw that my friends were already there, waiting for me.

"Dude? Um... you're floating." Tucker said, pointing at my feet.

"What? Tucker, what are you talking about?" I asked.

I looked down at my legs, except for one thing,

I had no legs.

-**line break-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Down where my feet were supposed to be was a tail. A TAIL! Also, I was floating a few feet off the ground!

"GUYS-WHY-AM-I-FLOATING!" I continued hysterically.

I looked in the full-length mirror in my room and saw a different me. I had on a black and white jumpsuit: white gloves and boots, black bottoms and torso connected by a white belt, and a turtleneck collar, white also. I had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes**(**)**. Oh, and I had a whitish glow surrounding me. I looked like a, well... GHOST.

"Dude, you look like a ghost!" Tucker said, looking me over.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CALM ABOUT THIS!" I screamed.

I started breathing in deep, faster and faster. I was hyperventilating! I grabbed a bag from my garbage bin and tried calming down, but I kept on looking down and seeing myself, glowing. That just made things then, Sam and Tucker squealed. I looked down at my body and saw that... well... I COULDN'T see my body. I was invisible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

I became visible and then I saw a small blue wisp of my breath escape from my mouth and shivered. Then from the basement I heard:

"GHOST!" my dad yelled.

I felt myself sinking and saw my friends getting taller. I looked down again; I should really stop that, and saw I was sinking through the floor! Sam and Tucker both tried to grab me and hoist me up but their hands slipped through my body. I fell straight down to the basement until I unintentionally went invisible again and saw a green blob of goo floating around the lab.

Then my hand lit up green and I shot a bright green ray right at the ghost**(***)** (how did that happen?), sending it straight back into the ghost portal, which had mysteriously turned on.

**-flashback-**

_I moved my hand and saw an ON button just beneath it. The button was glowing, I had accidentally pressed it._

**-flashback over-**

That was it! I had accidentally pressed the ON button when I tripped on the wires in the portal! Wait, an ON button? Who would put an ON button on the _inside_ of a portal and forget it was there?

I floated back up to my room and saw myself again in the mirror. I wondered if me looking like this was permanent, then thought about how desperatly I wanted to be myself again, good old Danny Fenton. Then I felt a cold sensation right in the center of my body. A bright blue ring of light surrounded me, then seperated into two rings, one travelling up my body, and the other travelling down.

When the two rings dissapeared, I saw myself again. I had my black hair and blue eyes and my clothes were normal again, and I wasn't glowing anymore. I turned to Sam and Tucker to see my two friends staring at me with mouths wide open.

"Guys? Can someone tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!" I demanded, I felt like I wanted to punch something, I needed answers! I needed-

The two rings appeared again and when I looked into the mirror, the jumpsuit was back and I was glowing again. My hair was white and my eyes were green. I turned back to my friends and saw them rising up. I looked down, half of my body was through the floor!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

This time, when Sam and Tucker grabbed my arms to pull me back up, it worked. I became solid and sat on my bed, only then did I notice that my friends hadn't said a word.

"Guys? Why am I going through floors!?" I asked.

"Dude, WE DON'T KNOW!" Tucker answered. "You're like a phantom!"

"Yeah, but- wait. I can walk through walls, dissappear, fly, and shoot green rays from my hands!" I explained what happened in the basement.

"Dude, have you seen how many ghosts come here every day? You could fight them! Be like a ghostly superhero or something!" Tucker exclaimed.**(****)**

"Tucker, I'm not so sure-"

"And you'll need a cool catchphrase and a nickname and-"

"TUCKER!" Me and Sam shouted.

There goes Tucker, always getting ahead of himself.

"I don't even know how this happened!" I cried.

"Dude, It's simple. You pressed an ON button right? Well, when you did that, I guess you got hit with some ghost ray and since you can change between looks, you became half-ghost." Tucker explained, as if this was an ordinary, everyday occurance.

"Okay. But I don't even know HOW to use these powers! Let alone use them to fight ghosts!" I said.

And as if to prove my point, I went invisible again. When I became visible again, I glared at my friends.

"Danny? We'll help you get a hlod of your powers, don't worry!" Sam reassured me.

I tried to calm down, and when I did, the rings came and turned me back into Danny Fenton.

"That's good, at least I don't stay in...Ghost form." I tried to find good things about this.

"Dude, don't worry, but if you go flying around, what are people gonna call you? I 've been thinking about this, okay ready?" Tucker said

Me and Sam both glanced at each other, Tucker spent WAY too much time on his PDA. But then he said the one thing that was actually cool.

"Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Okay, who thought that Tucker would come up with Danny becoming a superhero? And with Danny being called Danny Phantom? (I did!)**

**Oh, and just by the way: **

**(*): The thing at the back is the ON/OFF panel**

**(**): Sorry, I just couldn't help myself! Theme Song description!**

**(***): Isn't it convienient, the timing in cartoons? And aiming? HEHEHE!**

**(****): I wanted Tucker to have a bigger part in this story than just talking sometimes. So I made HIM the one that comes up with Danny using his powers as a superhero.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! And hope you had a great Christmas!**

**Sam+Danny+Me: REVIEW!**

**Tucker: And for all you lady reviewers. I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. T.F. as in TOO FINE. (Tucker does his signature finger guns. Me, Sam and Danny whack him on the head.)**

**Sam+Danny+Me: SHUT UP!**

**Look out for the next Chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Danny Phantom

**Hey everybody! I'm havin a lot of fun with this story now that the accident happened! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I wanna come up with a way for Danny to practice his ghost powers (Aiming, flying, agility, intangibility, changing between human and ghost form etc.)**

**but since he dosen't have much control in the first episode, not too much practice. Any idea's?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Danny's POV**

The first week of me having my "powers" were scary. I was always looking down to make sure I was still visible or not falling through my chair. But when I made it through the week without anything happening, I was sure it was a dream. That is, until I woke up on Saturday under my bed. I walked over to my mirror and thought really hard. I concentrated on becoming a half-ghost. I imagined the jumpsuit I had seen and felt the two blue rings that I was getting used to wash over my body and when I opened my eyes again, I was wearing the jumpsuit. Not only that, when I looked at my eyes, they were glowing green. My hair was white and I was glowing. I though really hard again and saw myself change back to my normal self.

I picked up my phone and dialled Sam.

"Sam? I did the... thing. You know the phantom thing?" I asked.

"_Danny! Why! Get over here and bring Tucker, are you sure? Maybe it was a dream."_

"No! I'm sure it wasn't a dream."

_"Just get over here!" _CLICK

I sighed and put my phone down. Putting on a change of clothes, I tiptoed downstairs and snuck out the door. I wanted to try something, so I ran into a nearby alleyway and concentrated. Feeling the two rings slide up and down my body, I looked down and tried the floating thing I had done last weekend. I jumped and landed back on my feet. I jumped again, landed back on my feet. Three tries later, I jumped and thought about how much I wanted to stay in the air. I didn't land back on my feet. I looked down, I was floating! I tried to imagine myself flying and felt myself rise. Yes!

I rose unsteadily and leaned forward, imagining swimming. I moved forward. I spread out my arms and pretended I was an airplane. Turning toward Tucker's house, I stopped at the front door and closed my eyes. The blue rings ran up and down me, feeling cold. I looked down for good measure, rang the bell and when Tucker answered the door, grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Tuck, I did the phantom thing again. And I flew here!" I whispered to him excitedly.

"Really? Dude, show me!" Tucker cried, dragging me to a secluded spot.

"Man, we're going to Sam's, she called." I said

"We're not walking, we're **flying**" He responded.

3 minutes later, me and Tucker were flying above the city. It was amazing! I lost my balence 10 times but we made it to Sam's house. I landed a little bumpy but then I regained my balence and changed back. We banged on the door and when Sam let us in, ran up to her room. When Sam and Tucker were sitting on the bed, I showed them me changing into the ghost form we had officially dubbed "Danny Phantom" and came up with names for my other powers. The invisibility power stayed being called invisible. But the going through objects power we called "intangible" and when I went through objects, we called it "phasing." We practised tons of things until a blue mist came out of my mouth and I shivered. It kept on coming out, it felt like a freezer in there.

Then a loud bang came from outside as one last blue mist came out. We saw a floating green blob hovering in the air. A ghost. The blue mist had appeared just before the ghost had. Did that mean I had a ghost warning system? Weird. Thenkfully, I was in phantom form and phased through Sam's wall. trying to keep my balence in the air, the ghost came at me. Some weird instincts came out of me and I was bouncing around in the air, doing aerobics around the ghost. Then the green light we had named my "ecto-ray" formed in my hand and I aimed my open palm at the ghost, shooting the thing 5 km away.

I grabbed the ghost by its tail and flew fast towards my house. After phasing through all 4 floors of my house, I spun the ghost in my hand around and around, until it went flying into the ghost portal, sending the thing back into the ghost zone. I looked down at my hands and flew back to Sam's, phasing through the wall and landing back on her floor as Danny Fenton. After I got over the shock that I had just fought a ghost, I realized that, I had just fought a ghost! Maybe I really could do this superhero thing Tucker kept on talking about. Maybe I really could be a student and fight ghosts in my spare time. Maybe I really could hide a secret that I was a half-ghost from my ghost hunter parents and my einstein sister. Maybe I really could be Danny Phantom.

**The End**

* * *

**So, how is it! Good? I can't believe that I finished it! Hope that the chapter isn't to short. Sorry if it dosen't have exactly what you thought it would have.**

**Please, Review!**

**Thanks for reading! This is Amnagreile99, ending her very first story, Bye!**


End file.
